Es o no mi primer beso
by AmutoxVivi
Summary: Amu desde hace unos días había tenido una duda: "si besaba a alguien que no le gustase ¿contaría como su primer beso?" o "si te roban un beso ¿También contaría como su primer beso?". que pasaría se Ikuto llegase a aclarar sus dudas...


Amu desde hace unos días había tenido una duda: "si besaba a alguien que no le gustase ¿contaría como su primer beso?" o "si te roban un beso ¿También contaría como su primer beso?"

Ella no se podía sacar esa duda de la cabeza. Resignada se tiró a su cama boca arriba

-Amu~chan, ¿que sucede?-pregunto Ran.

-Nada- respondió la protagonista.

-Mentirosa-contradijo Miki.

-Estas preocupada~desu- confirmo Suu.

-¡Que no me pasa nada!-grito Amu.

Dia tranquila mente salió de su huevo y voló hacia Amu, se sentó en su estómago.

-Me da la impresión de que piensas en Ikuto-dijo con los ojos cerrados y una mano en la cien masajeándolas como si estuviera leyéndole la mente a Amu.

-Claro que NO-respondió a su chara.

Ikuto había vuelto al cabo de un 1 año y medio de su gira por el mundo trayendo con él una gran noticia: había encontrado a su padre, el cual había regresado a Tokio al cabo de 2 meses por que tenía asuntos de trabajo que atender antes de regresar. La relación con Ikuto había cambiado un poco y al parecer para bien según Amu, porque éste ya no la molestaba yendo a su casa a fastidiar por las noches, se había vuelto más o menos un amigo, si, ya no lo consideraba un Neko hentai. También estaba estudiando música en la Universidad de Tokio por lo cual la mayoría del tiempo la pasaba fuera.

Amu ya estaba terminando su segundo año de secundaria, tenía 16 años cumplidos con mucho orgullo, su pelo había crecido pero decidió volver a cortarlo quenado más o menos unos 6 centímetros más largo que cuando estaba en primaria, su cuerpo, que decir, como cualquier lola de 16 años, en estos años ella pego el estirón dándole unos 10 centímetros de altura (Llegando ahora al metro 70).

-¿O en Tadase~desu?-pregunto Suu.

-Tampoco-respondió Amu.

Tadase... bueno… él… simplemente se fue a Estados Unidos para mejorar en sus estudios, ya que le ofrecieron una beca en una prestigiosa escuela y luego en la universidad, Tadase acepto de todas maneras, cabe decir que su partida les dolió a todos incluso a él, pero él mientras fuera feliz siempre seria apoyado en sus proyectos.

-¿Y entonces en que piensas?~desu-preguntaron las charas a coro.

-Ya les dije que en nada-respondió Amu levantándose de la cama y se sentó en su escritorio-No me molesten que voy a empezar mi tarea-tomo sus cuadernos y libros.

En realidad no tenía tares que hacer, solo era una excusa para que dejaran de molestarla. Su mirada se fijó en un punto muerto de su libro y permaneció así por varios minutos, aprovecho el tiempo para seguir pensando en su duda.

Sobresaltada sintió una fría brisa en su cuello acompañado con un exquisito olor a perfume de hombre. Pestañeo baria veces para salir de su ensoñación para mirar hacia atrás.

Ikuto.

Solo él tenía ese perfume. Sonrió al ser descubierto por la chica. Amu por otro lado al comienzo tenía una cara de gran asombro, la cual fue remplazada por una gran sonrisa. Ella se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo siendo recibida con gusto por él. Finalmente se separaron.

-¿Cómo entraste?-pregunto Amu.

-Por el balcón-dijo indicándolo con el dedo índice.

-Pero si no te escuche-

-Ah eso, bueno, la verdad es que toque el vidrio de la ventana esperando que me vieras pero al parecer estabas muy concentrada en tu libro; luego me percate como de costumbre dejaste la ventana de tu balcón abierta, así que simplemente entre-termino de explicar.

-Ah-dijo Amu. Tendría que poner más atención con lo de la ventana.

-¿Y qué es lo que estudias Amu?-pregunto Ikuto dirigiéndose al escritorio-¿Música?-dijo vendo las partituras que tenía sobre la mesa-¿Es piano?

-Sí, tarea de la academia, tenía que elegir un instrumento y elegí este-dijo Amu también yendo hacia el escritorio.

Ikuto tomo las partituras y las empezó a leer pasando la hoja y volviendo a retroceder la página. De la nada Ikuto miro incrédulo a Amu.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Amu.

-Valla Amu no sabía que te gustara… algo tan complejo-dijo dirigiendo la mirada de las partituras a Amu y viceversa.

-¿Por qué?-

-"_Claro de Luna" _es algo bastante complejo para un principiante-

-Pero me encanta esa canción, realmente lo hago por gusto, no va a ser tan difícil- dijo acostándose en su cama.

Ikuto dejo las partituras en el escritorio y se sentó junto a Amu.

-¿Y a que se viene la honorable visita del Sr. Tsukiyomi?-pregunto bromeando Amu.

-Nada en particular, solo me percate que te he tenido muy abandonada este último tiempo-dijo recostándose en la cama.

-¡Vamos no es para tanto, al fin y al cabo lo haces por tu estudios!, y más en cima yo no he tenido tiempo para extrañarte-contesto Amu.

-¿No me ha extrañado Amu? No me lo creo-

-Pues créelo-dijo mirándole. Por una milésima de segundo paso por su mente decirle acerca de su duda, pero no tuvo tiempo de retráctese porque ya la había cagado-¿Ikuto te puedo preguntar algo?

-Ya lo estás haciendo pero sí-

-Si besara a alguien que no me gustase o si me roban un beso ¿Contaría como un primer beso?- pregunto Amu golpeándose mentalmente por haber hecho eso.

-Yo creo que si no hay sentimientos en parte no es un verdadero beso es solo un roce de labios-contesto Ikuto.

-Mmm… ¿Algo como esto?-dijo amu para rápidamente besar a Ikuto.

Amu mantuvo sus labios junto a los de Ikuto disfrutando de su suavidad y su peculiar sabor a Chocolate. Luego de que le comenzara a faltar el aire se separó lentamente de los labios de Ikuto sintiendo repentinamente frio, porque tenía los labios húmedos y con la briza del viento le provoco frio. Ikuto oculto su sorpresa con una sonrisa pervertida, de esas que no embozaba hace mucho.

-Sí, pero mejor algo como esto- contesto tomando las mejillas de amu y acercándola hacia él. Volvieron a besarse; ninguno de los dos puso resistencia alguna, solo disfrutaban el momento.

¿Disfrutar?-penso Amu- Pero si se supone que hago esto aclarar mis dudas. No tendría que disfrutarlo, solo tendría que sentir el roce de sus labios, pero no es así, ya no lo quiero dejar ir, lo quiero seguir besando, sentir su calidez, pero entonces, ¡ACABO DE DAR MIS PRIMEROS BESOS!

Amu se alejó rápidamente de Ikuto, percatándose de que estaba sentada a horcadas sobre Ikuto, el cual por muy leve que pereciese tenia le respiración agitada. Amu se llevó las manos a la boca sorprendida por lo que acababa de descubrir.

-¿Qué sucede Amu?-pregunto Ikuto.

-Es… qu-e… aca-acabo… de darme cuenta de algo-dijo amu con un gran sonrojo en TODO su rostro.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto tomando las mejillas de Amu.

La cercanía de Ikuto y por sobre todo su toque no la dejaba pesar con sus 5 sentidos solo dejaba actuar a sus hormonas. La mano de Ikuto se sentía tibia y reconfortante. Pero de la nada salió si lado cool & spaicy (N/A: ¿no sé si se dice así?)

-De que tu… (Me gustas)…. Eres un NEKO~HENTAI!- dijo aumentando el volumen de su voz.

Ikuto abrió los ojos como platos y rompió a reír a carcajadas.

-Jjajajajajaj… hay, hace tantos años que no me llamabas de esa manera- dijo tendiendo se en la cama con Amu todavía en sima de él. Se secó una lágrima de tanto reír- Pero al fin y al cabo que tiene si se supone que lo que acabamos de hacer no cuenta como tu primer beso. ¿O sí?-dijo mirando a Amu pícaramente con su mirada zafiro.

Por otro lado Ran, Miki, Yoru, Suu y Dia estaban con los ojos como platos observando la escena que hicieron Ikuto y Amu, Sobre todo Suu y Miki estaban un poco sonrojadas.

-Se besaron ~desu-dijo Suu saliendo del shock.

-Se besaron dos veces- añadió Miki.

-Ikuto ~ñia-susurro Yoru.

-Amu~chan- susurro Ran.

Dia solo rio un poco casi pasando desapercibida.

Volviendo con Ikuto y Amu:

-Ese es el problema…- dijo Amu cabizbaja ocultando su mirada con su flequillo- Como tú dijiste, solo tenía que sentir el rose de tus labios... pero he sentido mucho más que eso- finalizo mordiéndose el labio.

Ikuto estaba realmente feliz, ver a Amu sobre su regazo, avergonzada, cubriendo su hermosa carita con su hermoso flequillo, confesando de alguna manera sus sentimientos hacia él y por sobre todo como se mordía ahora su labio inferior incitándolo a volver a besarla. Se volvió a sentar aun con a Amu sobre él, con una mano levanto su barbilla.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte-dijo acariciando su mejilla. Ella cerró sus ojos disfrutando de su caricia-Porque yo te amo.

Amu abrió sus ojos y miro a Ikuto.

Hubo silencio.

E Ikuto se empezó a preocupar.

Amu se dio cuenta de eso y sonrió para él, solo y exclusivamente para él. Poso sus manos en los hombros de Ikuto y se fue acercando.

Y se besaron tiernamente durante minutos (obviamente se dieron tiempo para respirar).

-¡Amu~chan es hora de cenar!-dijo la madre desde el primer piso.

Amu sobre saltada se alejó rápidamente de Ikuto que por la rapidez de la acción se mareo y se calló al piso.

-¡Ya voy!-contesto mientras se sobaba en trasero.

-Jajjajajajaja-se burló Ikuto.

Amu se volvió a levantar enojada.

-¡Cállate!- susurro.

-Eres muy chistosa-dijo Ikuto levantándose de la cama y acercándose a Amu.

-Huuuu… me marcho ¡Adiós!-dijo Amu dirigiéndose a la puerta de su habitación.

-Hey espera…- dijo tonándola del brazo y volteándola-… tienes una pelusa-

-¿Dónde?-pregunto ella.

-Aquí- acercando la mano al rostro de Amu, que rápidamente la tomo de la nuca y le dio otro de los tantos besos que se habían dado anteriormente.

Finalmente Amu logro escapar de su habitación y del ataque de besos que le dio a Ikuto repentinamente, bajo a cenar y volvió a subir a su habitación, pero el neko~hentai ya se había marchado. Volvió a su escritorio y en una de las partituras se alaban la iniciales "TQM" (que significa Te Quiero Mucho), embozo una sonrisa y arreglo sus cosas para el día de mañana. Miro hacia sus charas pero estas ya se encontraban en sus huevos durmiendo. Yoru tampoco estaba se había ido con Ikuto. Su querido Neko~ Hentai.

Dedicado a:

-Guest.

-Linda 152

-angel-Utau

-merry

-VALEN

-Sara 28

-LOLITA GOTICA

-orianav 102

-Ruthy-chan

-Brisa

-rin02

-TheAmuto 14

-Eternal-Illusion

- .9 (que nombre más largo)

-camikoon

-ElyLove

-dherreraquispe


End file.
